1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detachable vehicle seat for children and, in particular, to a detachable assembly which makes use of a transverse latching bar and a restriction tab interlocked between the base and backrest.
2. Description of the Background Art
An increased number of people carry their baby or children in vehicles, since the economy is boosting. However, the seat belts equipped in a car are intended for use by adults and might be fatal if used for a baby or child. Therefore, in consideration of the safety of children, people must use a vehicle seat for children together with the seat belt, the use of which is regulated by many countries in the world.
The simplified vehicle seat for children sold on the market can usually be separated into a base and a backrest, to reduce the size of the seat during transportation, and can then be assembled, if necessary for use. FIGS. 1 and 1A show a prior art detachable vehicle seat for children which includes a backrest 1 and a base 2, wherein the backrest 1 has a lateral view of an N-shaped sealed positioning bar 11 extending from the bottom of the backrest. Positioning blocks 21 extend from the back side of the base 2 and are arranged symmetrically with an upward and downward crossed position. The method and procedure for detachment of this seat is 1) to turn over the backrest 1 downwards and lay it down (as illustrated in FIGS. 1B and 1C), 2) to move the backrest parallel to the base to disengage the positioning bar 11 from the outermost positioning block 21 (as illustrated in FIG. 1D), and 3) to tilt and turn over the backrest 1 to disengage the positioning bar 11 from the other positioning blocks 21 (as illustrated in FIG. 1E). This procedure can be reversed to assemble the vehicle seat.
It is clear from the above description and illustration that the assembly procedure of the prior art is complicated and may not be practical, since the user has to turn the backrest or the base over repeatedly is while assembling or dismantling the safety seat, which is inconvenient.